Talk:Quailfurn
Way to early for the Capt to have his own page Captain Quailfern is a uniquely Foglio character or maybe just a reference. What we have now is run away fan enthusiasm and speculation. Very appropriate for a forum at this stage but not an article on the just introduced Character. I am pretty sure quail fern is not a shout out. The only google reference I could turn up was to a street address in a Texas town. At this point we can not even be sure that the articles title is correct. My suspicion is we will eventually have to move the page when that is clarified. What we should have is *a monster page for the impertinent mechanical squid. *a category for tentacled monsters (this and the plant plus I am sure we will get a lot more) *maybe a main page for the squid works itself. What I read in this article borders on fan fiction. This site decided a while ago that it would not include that. It also decided that main page space was to be canonically based information only. I joined after those decisions were made. I have not thought about whether they should remain. However because they have been made they need to be followed or discussed and formally re-decided --Rej ¤¤? 22:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC). : I disagree with the first point, I see no significant harm in creating the page at this point. The basic page doesn't hurt the wiki and may be useful later. --Argadi :: The reason I say it is too early is because the name hasn't solidified yet. Quail_Fern or Quailfern and that affects the title. As a matter of laziness its easier not to have name quakes that cause page moves. I recognize this as my taste in the matter. Usually the enthusiasm of the moment overcomes a few days of caution. Ah well. This is a wiki. Mistakes can be corrected. The other reason for saying its early is because the impertinent mechanical squid which we can see deserves its own page first. --Rej 02:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, Rej. I'll create a page for the squid. You do realize that the noun "squid" is the name used to denote a cephalopod and is American slang for Naval personnel, right? Perhaps I should go to the trouble of making it clear that these mechanical squids are not the usual mechanisms adopted to do the work of a sailor, but mechanized versions of the cephalopod. -- Billy Catringer 06:48, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : I agree strongly with your last point. Some speculation strongly based on the characters, events, and motives from the comics is reasonable, but making up rivalries with non-canonical characters is totally unreasonable. This wiki is intended to be a scholarly work to aid in the study of Girl Genius. Argadi 00:15, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : : I learned from the Wikipedia that throughout the Levant a bakery is referred to as a Furn. So perhaps our Captain was named the equivalent of Quail Baker in English. It could also be an homage to Disney's Doug Funnie character who likes to pretend to be a superhero called "Quailman." The temptation to call this "Quailman" a pseudo-character is overwhelming and characters like this may already have a different category created for them over on TV Tropes. I am still researching the matter. LIke Argadi, I saw no reason to wait on making a character page for this particular character. He, she or it will likely remain a minor character, this yarn has a growing cast of minor characters, and as time goes by it will become increasingly easy to muddle them up or forget them altogether. I did not add the speculation section to the article. That was done after I created the page. While, I saw no problem with it, I will agree that this delves into fanfiction and should rightly be moved elsewhere. -- Billy Catringer 04:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Fair call...I've removed the fiction. CaptMorgan 13:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC)